Werewolf Mafia
by haydence07
Summary: just a Spashley tale with a werewolf twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my first post and I'm really hoping it's somewhat good**

**Disclaimer: South of Nowhere is in no way mine… although it is a goal of mine to own it and put it back on tv… just you wait one day it will be back and all of you that laugh right now will be in amazement! Ha-ha**

The room was dark, the only light coming from under the door frame, the only noise being the faint ticking as if taunting her with the last seconds of her life. She knew what she had done was wrong, but she could never bring herself to stop, it was in her blood. Not only was it wrong but it went against all the rule that she had been taught as a young girl. She had fallen in love with a girl of the normal people.

She sat against the wall her arms chained by heavy links, impossible to break. The musky air made her over sensitive nose itch, skin crawling from the damp and moss covered wall behind her. She heard footsteps coming closer, a shadow showed through the crack under the door. Then mumbling of two voices, one light and feminine the other deep and masculine. A few moments later the heavy metal door swung open and a young looking girl stepped through the entrance.

"Why Ashley?" the young girl asked "why do you always have the need to be so different and break the rules?"

"Because, sister, I have no need for these '_rules_' they are pointless and not necessary," Ashley told her sister with a shrug.

"Ah but Ashley this is where you are sadly mistaken our rules are very much necessary," the young girl told walking up to Ashley and squatting in front of her, "you see if we don't have these rules then what would stop us from doing stupid things, like the stupid things that you have done?"

"How is what I've done so bad, I don't understand Kyla, I didn't choose to fall in love with Spencer… it- it just happened," Ashley said looking at the ground in utter defeat.

"Well Ash I don't really know what to tell you, you're going to have to tell that to the masters," Kyla got up and shrugged while turning around, she glanced back to see her sister still staring at the ground looking defeated, "Ashley I really am sorry, I don't like this as much as you do, and if it's any consolation prize I don't see the problem either."

"Yeah thanks Ky," Ashley muttered back as her sister left the room and the door closed.

Ashley closed her eyes, hoping that maybe it was all just a horrible nightmare and she would wake up with Spencer back in her arms. Slowly the brunette fell into a restless sleep.

A couple of hours later she was awaken by a burly man shaking her, "Come on get your ass up! The masters are waiting for you! Come on!" the man yelled still shaking her.

"Alright, alright I'm up ok?" Ashley said, "asshole," she muttered under her breath.

The big man then unchained her from the wall only to replace them with a small pair so her hands were chained behind her back and her feet shackled together, giving her only a small amount of room to move her legs. She was then taken out of the room and turning left she began walking down the hall, to the masters. Soon they came to a huge decorative wooden double doors. Two guards stood on either side of the huge doors, once Ashley was stood in the middle of the oversized doors the guards opened them as if they weighed nothing. On the other side of the hulking doors the masters were sitting in a line of six at there council table. Ashley walked into the room her eyes not leaving the ground her breath becoming labored and shaky.

Slowly her eyes drifted upward to meet the stern gaze of all six of her uppers. Refusing to look them in the eye other then one, her gaze fell upon the one man she always thought would understand no matter what, her own father. "Daddy?" she questioned shakily. His face showed no emotion other then disappointment, he looked away from her only making Ashley's heart sink more.

"Ashley Davies you are here to be tried on the account of breaking law and going against the code that you yourself promised never to break," the man farthest left said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "do you have anything to say to us before we hold conference?"

"Please masters let me explain," Ashley pleaded looking each of them in their eyes, "I know you don't have to, but please hear my side of the story not just what you have been told."

"You have no ri-'" one man began to say but was cut off by the only man with a higher rank then himself.

"Let her speak," Raife said with authority, looking to his daughter he nodded slightly, "alright Ashley tell us your account of this '_story_'."

"Thank you father," Ashley bowed her head. She looked up taking in the true appearance of the masters, they seemed a little bit scarier now that she might have a chance to explain and live.

**Yeah ok so this is just really to test the waters see how well I do and if it's any good at all I'm going to post another chapter here in a few days. So yeah that's all I got for now **


	2. Stalking? maybe

**Ok so first off I want to say I huge thanks to everyone that either story alerted or favorited this, but especially the couple that reviewed, I know it wasn't much, but it was a major ego buster.**

_Italics are thoughts _

**Disclaimer: I don't own…. The characters that is… Or Starbucks**

"Alright so what about that one," the brown haired boy asked pointing discreetly to a red head across the room, "she looks decent," he continued.

"Eh I guess, but red heads are diffidently not my favorite, to much of an anger management problem," Ashley replied glancing at the crimson haired girl, "Aiden stop, ok? This is stupid not like we can even get close to them," the brunette sighed looking down at her coffee.

"Yeah but I thought that's why we liked the game so much," the muscular boy shrugged, "but ok if you don't wanna play I'll play by myself," he huffed and went back to looking at the numerous girls walking in and out of the coffee shop.

Ashley couldn't help being rude with her best friend, but there was just something wrong about their little game lately. Every time she thought about or even looked at a girl she began to feel anxious, as if she was going to get in trouble. Ashley didn't know what to think of it, neither did her father, who told her it was probably nothing and she was just worried over nothing. So that's what Ashley began to tell herself, that it was nothing and she should just continue on with life as it was, but the feeling just wouldn't go away.

As Ashley was lost in her thoughts the cow bells clanked against the front door of the shop. Not knowing why Ashley looked up, and in that moment everything went away all the nerves, anxious feelings, her breath, it all left. With her mouth gapping she stared at the blonde beauty as she walked up to the counter and began to tell the scrawny boy in a green apron what she wanted. With Ashley's ears she could hone in on just their conversation.

"Welcome to Starbucks! What can I get started for ya?" the overly cheerful boy asked with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Um yeah I need a grande chai," the tall girl replied with a small smile. Her voice was like music to Ashley's ears (A/N: sorry I know it's cheesy as hell to say that but oh well!) she almost fell out of the small wooden chair she was sitting in.

"Hello! Ash? Earth to Ashley!" Aiden practically yelled waving his hands in front of the brown eyed girls face.

"What?" Ashley snapped back glaring daggers at Aiden. She glanced back to see the blonde was gone, "W- what? No no no where did she go?" Ashley stuttered '_she can't be gone so soon I just saw her_' Looking around franticly she finally spotted the girl standing by the pick up counter. '_oh yeah duh she has to pick up her order Ashley_'

"Ok so clearly there is something that you didn't tell me," Aiden remarked turning in his seat to see who Ashley was so intent on staring at.

"No, don't look you idiot!" Ashley shrieked as quiet as she could "that would be really obvious," she said still looking at the girl waiting for her drink.

"And you staring at her while you drool isn't?" the green eyed boy asked raising an eyebrow.

Ashley looked at him for a second then proceeded to wipe her mouth off, "I'm not drooling…. ass," she growled. Aiden began to laugh at the gullibility of his friend. Ashley didn't care all she wanted to know was the blondie's name.

"Spencer!" a short girl called as she scooted a drink across the counter, and the blonde picked it up. '_Spencer? What a weird name for a girl_' coming back out of her thoughts she noticed the girl was walking towards the exit. She had to talk to her, and that's exactly what she was hoping to do. Standing up she walked away from Aiden briskly catching up with Spencer quickly. Walking out right behind the blonde, her nose was taken over by a huge whiff of vanilla, it smelt intoxicatingly good. She followed Spencer to her car before the blonde looked back over her shoulder. Ashley slowly turned to make it as if she was going to get into a car parked a couple of spaces away from the taller girl. Ashley watched as Spencer got into a deep red jeep wrangler and soon she was driving off. As fast as she could walk, without causing people to notice, she ran to her black porsche and followed the wrangler.

Ashley, as stalker-ish as it may sound, followed the jeep from a few car's behind until it reached its destination of a creamy white house. Hoping that it was the beauty's house she drove off and back to the coffee shop where she found Aiden waiting with a pissed look on his face. Stopping in front of him, the bag of muscles got in and looked at her for a moment. "Where the hell did you go?" he half yelled at her.

"None of your business to know, so get over it," she replied driving off. She drove for awhile until she reached the end of town turning off the highway and driving on an old dirt road surrounded by trees. Upon reaching the end of the road a huge gate blocked their path, Ashley quickly pounded in a number and the gates slowly began to open, driving a few moments longer they finally reached the massive building. Taking and parking the car around back Ashley and Aiden both got out and walked inside.

_About five hours later_

Ashley was outside of the creamy white house belonging to the blonde sitting under one of the many trees surrounding a small pound. The brunette had been sitting in this exact spot for over an hour and had heard a few interesting facts. Fact one: her last name was Carlin, fact two: she was nineteen years of age, fact three: she was living with her parents, and fact four: she was in college to become a film director.

And this is how it went for exactly a month sitting in the same spot, under the same tree and listening to the same small family every night of that month. Ashley also learned a few new facts about the gorgeous girl all of those nights, by the end of the month she probably knew this girl well enough to write a book about her.

**Ok so I know it took a long time but school is annoying and takes some sort of effort for some of us. **

**But anyway yes I also know I made Ashley seem like a total stalker, BUT as the story begins to unfold you'll possibly understand why she was like that. **

**that's about all I have to say for now, so byez! P.S. reviews are a nice thing, but with how long it took I won't blame you if you don't… hehe… **


	3. Jewelry stores just make things suck

**Ok again thanks to all the alerters, favoriters and reviewers… I smile every time I have one in my inbox. And I know I'm a very hypocritical person because I bitch about the people that don't update regularly, but I guess I now understand how hard that is. **

_Italics are thoughts _

**Disclaimer: again I do not own South of Nowhere… although… I could deal with owning a few characters for myself… anyway on with the story**

It had been exactly one month and Ashley was beginning to become tired of her stupid game of listening and wondering. The night before she heard that Spencer was to shopping with her friend Chelsea, and Ashley decided that it may be the perfect time to introduce herself. Her only problem was how was she going to do it, '_Well it's not like I can just walk up to her and say "hey I'm the girl that's been sitting outside your house for the past month listening in on your family's affair's", that would be really stupid_'. The next morning Ashley was sitting at the main entrance waiting for the mall to open, the night before Ashley hadn't been able to figure out what time they would be showing up. _'she's a total girlie-girl she'll be here early to get a full days shopping in, right?' _lost in thought she didn't even notice when the doors opened and people began to spill out of their cars.

Taking a huge whiff of air, "she's here," Ashley muttered standing to get a better look of the crowd. And there behind the deep red jeep wrangle from a month ago stood the beautiful blonde Spencer along side a thin chocolate skinned girl who Ashley assumed to be Chelsea. Ashley took a few moments to think of an easy plan to introduce herself to Spencer. Once thought of she noticed the two girls walking towards the entrance, Ashley hurriedly walked inside and into the small jewelry shop to her left. Looking down at the necklaces delicately placed with in the glass casing she cautiously looked up seeing the blonde and her friend walking into the Macy's across from her.

"Can I help you find something ma'am?" the middle aged man asked her from behind the glass counter.

"Um what? Oh uh nah I was just looking," the brunette answered looking back down to the rings. The man nodded with a smile and walked to a young man standing a couple of feet away from Ashley. Ashley looked behind her to see the gorgeous girl was nowhere in sight. Ashley glanced beside her to see the boy the sales man went to aid.

"Can I help you sir?" the man behind the counter politely asked.

The boy looked at him and smiled, "yeah I need an engagement ring for my girlfriend," he looked nervous, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Ah well we have an amazing selection of rings that I think you'll just love!" the man beamed, "this is one of my favorites," he began to explain pointing to a simple diamond ring surrounded by deep sapphires.

"Yeah that's the one I wanted!" the boy replied cheerfully, "and can I get something engraved in it?" he asked the nerves coming back, along with cheek biting.

"Why certainly! What would you like for it to say?"

"Be mine Spencer Carlin, love Jake." the boy proclaimed with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Ashley's eyes went wide as she stood agape at the boy standing only a few feet away.

'_you got to be kidding me'_.

**Well isn't this just turning into a pickle for Ashley. But really I didn't even see that was coming. Yeah I know this is a beyond short chapter but give me credit I decided to write this little bit instead of typing me government paper. I promise that the next chapter will be a good bit longer then this. Although I don't know when the next chapter will be up and I won't set any dead lines… my brain fries when I have to deal with those. **


End file.
